


galaxies in your eyes

by cometswoo



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Birthday, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Dialogue Heavy, Extended Metaphors, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Metaphors, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, One Shot, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Short One Shot, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometswoo/pseuds/cometswoo
Summary: Yoongi goes back to Daegu not expecting much from his hometown, until he meets a mischevious boy with smart comebacks and who Yoongi would swear, could walk among stars.





	galaxies in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is Sol! This is my first fic on ao3, so be kind and comment and leave your honest opinion! this one shot was a bday present tho not a very appreciated one... i thought of deleting it, but i liked the result so it stays  
> Also, great thanks to my always helpful beta, Sarah. You help me with more than just beta.
> 
> follow me on twt, i write nct text aus uwu [@sunskihyun](https://twitter.com/sunskihyun)
> 
> xx
> 
> sol

The cold wind kept him awake. It was a long trip, and Yoongi didn’t like the idea of falling asleep at the wheel, even though he considered it almost impossible to happen. The songs playing gave him some energy, and to see the sun setting over the horizon, stars taking its place, had a certain beauty to it. Seoul was so polluted, he sometimes couldn’t see even the brightest of stars. Daegu wasn’t much better, but it was where he was headed.

He hated to think of himself as a poetic soul, but he hoped those stars would guide him to a better night. A better future. One he could go through without sighing constantly or feeling like a failure. Maybe all that was lacking in his life was a bit of brightness. Yoongi couldn’t quite say, he never was the most vivacious of people. But maybe he needed the radiance of burning galaxies merging to make everything better. To put it simply, he needed something worth living for.

Time goes by fast when you try not to think about anything. The sun was almost gone when Yoongi arrived in Daegu. He reconsidered going to his parents’ house for a second. He wasn’t quite ready yet. He decided to take a tour around town, maybe a journey back in time was all he needed at that moment. Maybe that was all he needed to get some glow back to his life. But was there even something radiant to begin with? Maybe he was just noticing the void now… Maybe there was always a void, but going back to Daegu on that damned day was having all sorts of effects on him.

He stopped by his old school. He didn’t have any good memories there. Maybe he was stopping there just to feel nostalgic. Maybe he wanted to be one of those people who had a great memories from their childhood and adolescence. His school had the lights off, no one was inside. Cold and strange was more than just a metaphor for that place. Maybe, after all, the problem wasn’t that Yoongi lacked light, but that all the places in his life had been dark and distant. He could almost see students running from school as he looked at it. Could almost hear their screams as well. He could feel the alarm going off. And one of the students fell while running and screaming?

Yoongi wasn’t imagining. He had a fake feeling of nostalgia, but it was deceitful, untrue, incapable of creating such a mirage. There were really three students running around on school property. They must have stolen something or done some kind of vandalism, for they couldn’t stop laughing, and they were being chased down by a security guard of some sort. He followed them close by. “I know it’s you, Taehyung! You can’t run, I’m going to catch you!”

“Shit!” One of the boys yelled, but kept his course. Too late, Yoongi realised that they were running in the direction of his car. He had the headlights on and could be seen by the boys. He was the only one in the whole street. He could clearly see where that was going, as two of the boys started signaling to him. Yoongi did not want to be involved in that mess.

Unfortunately, before he had the chance to start the car, the third boy was in front of it. Next thing he knew, the other two boys were banging at his door desperately. Yoongi could just ignore them and let the security guard reach them. Who the hell could tell what they did? Maybe they deserved to get caught. The black-haired man tried to ignore them at first, but they kept banging insistently, getting louder by the second. The security guard was really getting dangerously close, and the boys were sending him pleading looks. Yoongi took a last glance at the school. Fuck it.

He unlocked the car doors and the three boys hopped in. “Go, go, go!” The one who took the seat next to him screamed. If Yoongi hadn’t also been in a hurry to get out of there, he would have snapped at the insolent boy.

He took off with the car, and the boys started laughing hysterically. Yoongi continued driving, but started paying attention to his new passengers. All of them were clearly younger than him. They were wearing dark clothes, probably for their breaking into school property purposes. The two in the back were comfortable around each other. Actually, it looked like they couldn’t stop touching each other, even doing something so silly as laughing. The blonde boy was the one who laughed the most, with the doe eyed black haired accompanying him. To Yoongi it looked like the black haired was laughing more at the blonde boy, than the situation they had just escaped. They had a powerful dynamic, not taking their eyes off each other, and Yoongi could almost picture them as a couple, but something was a bit off.

They were also very pretty, but not really Yoongi’s type. Too young and innocent for his taste. The one next to Yoongi, however, was pretty much his type indeed. Brown messy hair, tanned skin, boxy smile, and a deep laugh that filled the whole room. The fact that he wouldn’t take his eyes off Yoongi, made the older man focus even more on the road ahead. Yoongi would even go as far as calling him charming, but the fact that he was the school’s bad boy really annoyed him. All those boys annoyed him, with their irresponsible attitudes, getting away with everything while laughing, and still maintaining their perfect images. Yoongi was never one of these spoiled boys, and he never would be.

“Did you see his face?” The blonde boy in the back asked between laughs. “He was so pissed!”

“Best prank ever, I can’t wait for tomorrow when they all see what we’ve done to the school.” The brown-haired boy looked at the back of the car. Suddenly, the two boys in the back seat stopped holding hands. If the brown-haired noticed, he didn’t show it.

“I’m feeling so hot right now. You truly have the best ideas, Tae-“ The black haired boy in the back didn’t even have time to finish his sentence. That was it, the last string was pulled. Yoongi couldn’t handle anymore. He couldn’t handle their hysterical laughs any longer, how they wouldn’t face any consequences, how they were having fun over that poor service guard’s job. Spoiled beautiful kids who didn’t deserve even the spit of the working class.

He stopped the car and unlocked the door. “There. You can go now.”

The trio stopped smiling and looked over at Yoongi. The two in the back almost seemed to notice him for the first time, as if the car had been driving by itself. None of them had even bothered to say thank you for the rescue.

The two boys in the back looked at the one by Yoongi’s side. Taehyung. He was probably the mischievous leader of that club. While the other two seemed very startled by the sudden car stop, and Yoongi’s attitude, Taehyung flashed Yoongi a bright smile. The kind of smile that could light a thousand galaxies if there was any truth to it.

“Here? But we’ve barely thanked you for saving us.” Yoongi tried not to look in Taehyung’s direction, but something attracted his gaze to the boy. His eyes shone, and Yoongi couldn’t quite describe them. He couldn’t quite describe all that sudden energy he was feeling from a simple stare. As if somehow a supernova had started inside of his stomach. He shrugged, trying to set that feeling aside. 

“I-I don’t need thank yous.”

Yoongi didn’t know how he had the courage to do so, but Taehyung lightly touched his knee. Instantly, Yoongi felt a small electric shock running through his body. If he was feeling a supernova inside of him before, there was a freaking black hole sucking his entire soul out of his body. “But we will buy you drinks. Right, Kookie, Jiminie?”  
Yoongi could see the boys nodding along with his peripheral vision, because he couldn’t take his eyes from Taehyung. Although he wanted to punch the boy for being so reckless and conceited, he couldn’t deny he somehow interested Yoongi. He seemed like a warm person, a natural born leader, a handsome young man. Yoongi was also flattered with the attention he was getting, even though he would never dare to admit it out loud.

There was also the fact that he’d have to go to his parents’ house the minute he dropped off the boys. Maybe he would have a plausible excuse for getting home late this time. It would take his mind off things. Talking with pretty and young boys wouldn’t hurt Yoongi for once, even if he would never actually talk to these kinds of people in his school days. But if they paid his drinks, he was willing to overlook that. Especially if Taehyung’s warm hand remained on his knee.

“Where do you usually drink?”

Just like that, a new galaxy of possibilities was born.

///

The bar was very silent for a Thursday night. There was barely a soul in there, which was extremely rare for that neighborhood. But maybe Taehyung knew that. Maybe the little star glowed its brightest in the dark, with only a handful of people to watch. Before they even had the opportunity to sit down and order drinks, Jungkook and Jimin, the black haired and blonde one respectively, said they had urgent business in the bathroom.

“Don’t mind them.” Taehyung sat in a dark corner, and motioned for Yoongi to sit next to him on the sofa. “They think they fool everyone, but they are the biggest fools.”  
Yoongi was starting to understand the trio dynamics slowly. “They started dating recently?”

“Yes. They don’t want to hurt my feelings or for me to feel left out though.”

“But why would you feel left out?”

“Maybe because it’s always been us three.”

“You grew up together?” Yoongi could feel it was starting to look like an interrogatory, but he couldn’t stand silence at that moment. He avoided his parent’s house for the same reason. He had to keep Taehyung talking. Besides, Taehyung’s hoarse voice was addicting. He could listen the boy read a cake recipe if he kept that tone.

“And we will sink together. I don’t mind them dating though. I’m very happy, I always noticed how their affection had other… connotations. It just annoys me that they think I’m so stupid.” He huffed and messed with his hair, before looking at Yoongi carefully. He must have caught himself oversharing. Not that Yoongi considered him to be doing so, but Tae withdrew a little, analyzing Yoongi with caution.

“Maybe they aren’t ready yet,” Yoongi offered.

“You must be right…” He murmured, more to himself than to Yoongi. “I will order the drinks.”

Just like that, Yoongi was left alone. Not that he was complaining. To be with himself was the only company he ever needed, or so he thought until that moment. Seeing strong friendships that started out in kindergarten always made his heart ache a little, for he never had such experience. All his friends left him. If Yoongi considered Taehyung to be a bright star, he was a lonely asteroid, going erratic across galaxies. Maybe it was time for him to find somewhere to settle down before he actually crashed and got hurt.

“So, what’s your name?” Jimin’s question took Yoongi out of his own philosophies. He had a hickey on his neck that was quite visible. Yoongi almost laughed when recalling Taehyung’s remarks. The two of them must really think Taehyung is stupid.

“Yoongi.” He informed, at the same time as Taehyung sat down with 4 cups of beer. That night was slowly getting better.

“May I ask what were you doing outside the school late at night, Yoongi?” Taehyung asked with raised eyebrows, before Jimin got the chance. The brown haired didn’t seem to notice that he had just interrupted his friends, and kept his eyes on Yoongi, sitting next to him once again. The fact that their knees were almost touching was unbearable for Yoongi, for it added a feeling of longing for his touch. He’d rather Taehyung was either far away or touching him, no in between.

“It’s Yoongi-ssi to you, Taehyung-ssi.”

Even though he answered coldly, Taehyung still smiled. “Sassy.”

“Well, I wasn’t the one setting the school on fire.”

“No, you were just creepily staring at it.” Taehyung replied, and Yoongi instantly felt his cheeks getting hotter. He hadn’t thought of what his behavior in front of the school would be described as, he was too lost in his own self to even consider what others would think, and to hear that from Taehyung’s own lips made him awfully self aware of his actions.

“We weren’t setting the school on fire!” Jimin interrupted, and Yoongi was glad, for any answer he’d try to formulate would probably end with him stuttering and trying to justify his weird attitude. The blonde boy seemed too outraged with the accusation to perceive the energy between Taehyung and Yoongi. Tae still observed Yoongi, as if he was trying to demystify the person in front of him. That kind of look gave Yoongi chills, so he turned to answer Jimin. 

“Oh no? Enlighten me, what were you fine gentlemen doing there?”

Once again, Taehyung stole Jimin’s lines and once again it seemed he didn’t notice at all. “We owe no explanation to you.”

“I saved you.”

“We are paying you drinks.”

“What if I helped you with a crime?”

It wasn’t a serious question. Yoongi knew for a fact those were behaved kids. Their biggest crime was probably smoking weed, and he couldn’t judge them on that matter. Still, he wanted to know what the three of them were doing late at night. He couldn’t accept that they were there just to mess with the poor security guard. He had talked to Tae for so little, but he was already a bit willing to believe he was better than this. He had to be. Yoongi could not be attracted to a spoiled rule-breaking brat, no matter how warm his presence was or how his eyes were shining with every witty comeback.

“Let’s go to prison together.” Taehyung had a moonstruck smile up on his lips while he winked at Yoongi. He finally approached the black-haired so their knees could touch. Yoongi lost his breath for a second. Now that their knees were touching through the fabric of the jeans, he also wanted to feel the touch of Tae’s actually golden skin. It must be as warm as he was. Yoongi was like the universe at that moment, always expanding, always wanting more and more. He was afraid to think what would he want after Tae’s skin made contact with his.

“You’re lunatic.”

“Been told I was over the moon.”

“Taehyung, behave.” Jimin interfered at the right time once again. With the speed they were approaching each other soon enough they’d crash or land. Jimin had the most marvelous timing in Yoongi’s opinion, even if every time he spoke, Taehyung seemed like he couldn’t hear a thing. “We were just teaching the school a lesson.” 

Yoongi arched his eyebrows at the new information. So maybe there was a reason behind their vandalizing and breaking into school’s property. “Oh really? I thought the school was the one that should teach the students a lesson.”

“You have quite the sharp tongue.” Jimin rolled his eyes at Taehyung’s constant interruption. Jungkook, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind. The quiet boy was practically sitting on Jimin’s lap and begging him for attention with his doe eyes.  
Yoongi turned his head to face Taehyung. “Do you blame me for being skeptical?”

“You’re emotionless and cynical, not skeptical.”

He’d be outraged by those words, had he not heard them before. The lack of emotions he expressed was always something people either made fun of, or just bluntly criticized. Taehyung didn’t seem to be doing either of those two though, just carefully analyzing. 

“You can say that, even though you’ve only known me for half an hour?”  
“I’m pretty sure you’ve already formed your judgement about me.” Yoongi couldn’t quite answer that. He had come to many different conclusions about Taehyung ever since meeting him, he couldn’t deny that. The fact that the boy spoke so openly about it made him feel a little guilty of his assumptions. “So. Tell me, Yoongi-ssi, what was your first impression of me?” Taehyung stared into his eyes, attentively awaiting an answer. 

Yoongi bit his lip, considering what to say. Ever since they arrived, Taehyung had been completely honest with him. At times, even more than he seemed willing to be. It also bothered Yoongi, that Taehyung had described him without even thinking twice about his feelings. What if those characteristics had actually hurt him? Yoongi wasn’t going to hold back.

“I’m sorry, he usually isn’t like this-“ Jimin started speaking after a long silence, but this was Yoongi’s time to interrupt him.

“Spoiled, reckless, charming.”

“Charming?” Taehyung's eyes sparkled with the compliment. Nonetheless, Yoongi wasn’t keen of caressing Tae’s already big enough ego, and he had some questions of his own.

“What was your first impression of me?”

Differently from Yoongi, Tae didn’t miss a beat. “Cold, distant, passionate.”

Yoongi raised his eyebrows. Something felt very new there and he couldn’t quite grasp where it had come from. “Passionate? Doesn’t really fit in with the first two words.”  
Taehyung took his eyes off Yoongi and looked up at the ceiling, as if arranging and rearranging his words, in order to express himself correctly. “I see that you are looking for something to be passionate about. You already have one source, if I’m not mistaken. Maybe your job? But life is too beautiful to be in love with only one thing.”

Taehyung’s analysis of him was starting to get under Yoongi’s skin. The mere fact that his words were affecting him that much was starting to annoy him. Why was he letting that spoiled cheeky brat dictate what Yoongi was looking for in life? He huffed before taking a long gulp of his bear. “You read into too much when there’s nothing there.”

Taehyung’s boxy smile returned. “Well, I consider you a most interesting book.” Taehyung was slowly approaching Yoongi again. Yoongi gulped with the rising temperature that Taehyung brought with him. His scent also got stronger, a mix of sweat and eucalyptus. Yoongi could feel his heart beating faster with every inch Tae approached, but the younger suddenly screamed. He tore his gaze from Yoongi, and glared angrily at Jimin. “What was that kick for?!”

Jimin seemed to have a reply ready, and Yoongi was pretty sure that the two friends were about to have an argument, but Jungkook finally spoke up. “Will you stop flirting with him, please, Taehyung-ah? Jiminie and I are trying to join the conversation.” Taehyung’s softened his expression at Jungkook's comment, and had the decency to blush lightly.

“Sorry, Yoongi-ssi is very interesting, I couldn’t help myself.” Taehyung looked at Jimin with pleading eyes. His blonde friend nodded and smiled at him sweetly.

“That’s okay-“

“What are you doing in the city?” Once again, Taehyung interrupted his friend and looked at Yoongi. Yoongi wasn’t sure if Jimin was about to punch Tae or not, but his secret boyfriend seemed to be handling him well.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not from here.” Taehyung stated as a fact. Yoongi was glad that at least once that boy was wrong. Even so, he wouldn’t show his satisfaction with the victory, and just replied coldly.

“I am from Daegu.”

Taehyung didn’t even flinch with the information. He actually just went on, as if Yoongi was stating the obvious. “Yes. But you caught some Seoul accent on the way back.” 

Fuck. Why he had to always be right? Reading his accent, mannerisms, and personality, like he was an outdoor advertisement that everyone on the highway could see. Yoongi hated for people to see so much of him so easily. It had never happened before, and he didn’t quite know how to react.

“Why do I interest you so much?”

“I have absolutely no idea. Maybe your lack of emotions? Maybe I find you attractive? Could be a mix of both.”

Yoongi chose to ignore the information about his apparent attractiveness, but the mere mention of them made the small supernova inside his stomach give birth to a thousand more supernovas, all equally as annoying as the first. He chose to go back to the previous question, as it was easier to reply to.

“I’m back to visit my family. It’s my birthday.”  
At the mention of his birthday, the two boys on the other side of the table smiled at him. Jimin was the first one to speak up: “Congratulations!”

“Happy birthday, dude!”

Yoongi looked down, slightly embarrassed. He never knew quite what to answer to birthday wishes. It was such a dreadful time of the year for him, he wondered why anyone would ever wish a happy birthday. “Thanks.”

Taehyung gasped loudly and all the eyes on the table turned on him. “Oh my God, you hate birthdays.”

That was it. That was the last straw. “Stop trying to read me!”

Yoongi would expect Taehyung to be afraid of his sudden burst, but the boy’s smile was glowing brighter than ever. “He has some emotions, finally! I actually can’t stop. You get more interesting by the second.”

Yoongi decided to change strategies. If the boy wouldn’t stop observing him, maybe Yoongi should be the one analyzing Taehyung back. “Let’s talk about you for a second, Taehyung-ssi.”

“What do you want to know?”

“What were you doing at school late at night?”

Taehyung bit his lip, as if considering whether to answer or not. Yoongi knew he’d do it anyways. He was just challenged. Spoiled boys didn’t like to see their throne threatened.

In the end, Taehyung sighed dramatically and played it cool. “The principal made some awful remarks about who should use which bathroom. Kind of transphobic, if you ask me. So, we just played around a bit.”

“What did you do?” Yoongi asked once again. Taehyung simply stared at Yoongi, as if he didn’t owe anything to the older man. It was bound to be a long staring contest, was it not for Jimin’s excited interruption.

“We put the bathroom sign on his door. And pissed on his desk. And wrote ‘PEOPLE SHOULD USE THE PLACE THEY FEEL MOST COMFORTABLE TO PEE IN. THE PRINCIPAL JUST SAYS SHIT, SO WE ASSUMED HIS OFFICE WAS A BATHROOM’ over the lockers.”

“Best prank ever.” Jungkook smiled at Jimin’s retelling, as if everything was a thousand times better coming from Jimin’s lips.

Yoongi stared at Taehyung cautiously. For the first time that night, the boy seemed to be nervous, almost embarrassed, looking down as Jimin described the prank. He had even started playing with the fabric of his jacket in order to avoid Yoongi’s eyes. “Never would take you three for social justice warriors.”

Jimin smiled proudly as he went on. He must have been happy to finally gain some attention that night. “Oh, you have no idea. Taehyung-ah goes even beyond that. He volunteers at an LGBT shelter.”

Yoongi raised his eyebrows and turned to Taehyung once again. “Really?”

Then, Taehyung’s sudden change in behaviour wasn’t due to the fact that they did something illegal. It seemed that he didn’t like to brag about what he did, he just liked doing it. To perceive that in the younger boy made Yoongi have a new perspective on the little star. Maybe he was more than a spoiled reckless brat. Maybe he had motivations that ran deeper than Yoongi’s own motivations in life. Maybe he truly did shine his brightest in the dark, when no one was looking. 

Taehyung suddenly looked up, bored of playing with his jacket for much longer. “When I have the time, yes. Enough about me, Jimin-ah. Let’s talk about you, Yoongi-ssi. Why do you hate your birthday?”

“What do I get if I tell you that?” It was an innocent question. He only hoped for another free drink, as his glass was empty. The offer he got back was far greater than he expected.

“A kiss.”

Taehyung had a half smile on his lips, but Yoongi knew the proposition was serious, which made everything so much worse. It was impossible not to want Taehyung’s touch now that he offered it so willingly. It was impossible not to smell him with every single breath Yoongi took. It was impossible to get him out of his mind, the thought of Taehyung’s rough lips against his own. The proposition had been made, and Yoongi’s heart had taken the lead.

It was only because he had so many years of practice, not permitting himself to get involved so easily, that he managed to shoot back: “What makes you so sure I want to kiss you?”

“Because this attraction I’m feeling can’t be one sided. I’m sorry if I’m being too blunt about my feelings, I usually can’t hold my tongue. I don’t even know your last name, but… do you believe in fate?” He didn’t wait for Yoongi to respond. Taehyung seemed electrified, he couldn’t stop talking, his thoughts going at the speed of light and his tongue trying to follow them. “I do not. But I believe that the universe is vast and infinite. There are a million stars, a million worlds, and a million galaxies. Somehow, someway, this night, I just looked at you and felt the deepest connection. It makes me want to be a bit more honest and direct, but also makes me want to get to know you.” 

Taehyung took a deep breath after letting it all out. He looked at Yoongi, hopeful for a response this time. All Yoongi could hear were drums, his head was starting to hurt lightly. Yoongi could even say he was in an anesthesia state. He didn’t quite know how to respond to basic human behavior. He felt like there was a thin wall of plastic separating him from the world. There was a thin wall of plastic separating him and Taehyung from the world, because he could only see and breathe Taehyung.

“I… okay.”

Taehyung frowned, clearly confused by Yoongi’s answer. “Won’t you say why you want to kiss me as well?”

The black haired man blushed and looked at his own hands. “I guess I’ll sound cheesy.”  
Taehyung sighed, before turning to his friends. “Jungkook and Jimin, go hook up in the bathroom or something.”

Jimin, who was observing the scene in front of him unfold like it was his favorite soap opera, gasped outraged. “Taehyung, we do not-!”

“Just go!”

Jimin tried to argue, but Jungkook didn’t waste a second, taking his not-so-secret boyfriend by the wrist. When they left, Yoongi felt much more conscious of Taehyung’s presence. Maybe with the two there, Taehyung was doing the best he could to hold himself. With them both gone, Taehyung instantly leaned in to play with Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi wished he didn’t get so affected by his touch, but he was on the verge of whining.

“So…” Taehyung was acting as if it didn’t mean a thing, but the way he bit his bottom lip nervously told Yoongi otherwise. 

Yoongi distanced himself from Taehyung so he’d think straight. If he was supposed to talk, he needed to formulate normal sentences. “I feel a certain connection, yes. I think even more so now that you mention galaxies. I feel like your eyes shine like stars and you just make my stomach… it’s not exactly butterflies, more like the feeling of something being created. A supernova. I don’t know if I’m being silly.” 

Before he could even finish, his sentence, Taehyung held his hand. The first contact of skin to skin was against all laws of physics and space, no event ever recorded could ever describe what Yoongi felt at the touch of his warm hand. He felt the energy of ten suns burning, of the brightest star turning into a black hole, and of a comet crossing the sky. It was more than the energy he ever felt coming from Taehyung alone, and when their eyes crossed, Yoongi knew he wasn’t feeling this alone.

“You aren’t being silly…”

Yoongi slowly approached Taehyung, making sure their hands wouldn’t stop touching. He couldn’t lose the sensation of Taehyung’s hand on his. When he spoke, his voice was so low and almost weak. “Can I… kiss you?”

Taehyung licked his lips and replied in the same tone of voice. “Sure.”  
Yoongi then leaned in, getting closer to Taehyung until their lips met. The feeling was indescribable. If Yoongi ever tried to grasp it, he’d say it was like ten times the energy of The Big Bang, but he didn’t consider himself a poetic soul, so he maybe would just keep that to himself and his memories. In the end, Taehyung and Yoongi were kissing at the bar late at night on Yoongi’s birthday, and both had forgotten the question that led them to that situation: why did Yoongi hate his birthday.

If you ask him now, he won’t say he hates his birthday. It was a day bound to happen, bound to change his life and the way to see things. It was the day where Yoongi finally realised how it felt kissing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comments and follow me on twt! My user is [@sunskihyun](https://twitter.com/sunskihyun)
> 
> xx  
> sol


End file.
